Because This is Us
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Bukan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang terang terangan. Bukan Sehun-Luhan yang selalu kencan bubble tea. Bukan Wufan-Tao yang saling melindungi. Bukan Jongin-Kyungsoo yang memasak bersama. Juga bukan Chen-Xiumin yang tertawa bersama karena lelucon yg mereka saja yg paham... Ini adalah Joonmyun-Yixing yang...baca saja jika ingin tahu.


Melempar barang barang miliknya ketika marah bukanlah gaya Yixing. Yixing bukan manusia cengeng seperti Sehun atau Tao. Bukan juga manusia pemarah seperti Baekhyun. Yixing terlahir menjadi manusia dengan pembawaan tenang dan kadang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika sebuah aksi menimpanya. Mungkin itu alasan orang orang menyebutnya sebagai JPG di EXO.

Bukan, itu bukan salah Yixing. Dia juga bingung mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan tiap kali Baekhyun kesal melihat model rambutnya dan menyebut Yixing kuno, padahal cordy nuna yang menatanya.

Dia bingung mengekspresikan perasaan tiap kali Sehun menekan nekan lesung pipinya ketika dia sedang menyeruput bubble tea membuat lesung pipinya muncul.

Dia bingung, dan mengekspresikan segalanya dengan diam dan kadang tertawa pelan.

Yixing bukan robot, dia punya organ tubuh yang berfungsi seperti manusia.

Dia juga bukan bayi 5 bulan yang tidak tahu apa apa, dia hanya...entahlah, mungkin itu sudah merupakan karakternya sejak awal.

Yixing duduk di atas kasurnya didalam kamarnya dan juga kamar Wufan. Mengingat kini sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, itu artinya semua member sedang makan malam dibawah. Yixing bukan orang apatis yang senang menyendiri, dia hanya ingin menyendiri, butuh kesendirian, untuk sekarang.

Bukan tanpa alasan, kejadian 2 jam yang lalu adalah alasan kenapa kini Yixing diam menatap dinding kamar dengan pandangan nanar yang sedikit berkaca kaca. Yixing marah...tapi perasaannya berkata lain. Ini tidak hanya perasaan marah. Yixing butuh waktu untuk menyadari perasaan apa ini.

2 jam lalu...

"Hyung! Sudah aku bilang tidak apa!" Sehun menghentakkan pelan genggaman Joonmyun di tangannya. Joonmyun mendesah kuat dan melihat maknae itu dengan tatapan lelah.

"Hyung lihat kau mimisan di kamar mandi, kau butuh ke dokter, Sehun." Joonmyun menggamit tangan Sehun lagi dan menariknya menuju luar dorm dan tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Yixing melihat mereka dibalik majalah yang dia baca. Yixing pikir Sehun adalah maknae yang keras kepala dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Hal itu terkesan normal dibenak Yixing mengingat dia juga seperti itu.

Baru saja Yixing membalik halamannya, Jongin berteriak frustasi.

"Ah! Bahasa Jepang sialan! Susah sekali! Aku muak!" Dengan empat tanda seru, Yixing yakin Jongin sudah merasa jijik melihat tulisan bengkok bengkok itu. Yixing yang 'sedikit' penasaran, lalu menurunkan majalahnya perlahan dan melihat Luhan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu dengan tumpukan buku buku bahasa Jepang yang berserakan di hadapannya. Luhan merangkul Jongin.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, kau kelihatan...tua."

Jongin mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Hyung...kukira gak bakal sesulit ini. Joonmyun hyung sudah gila eoh?!"

Luhan tertawa dan memukul lengan Jongin.

"Dia hanya khawatir kau kesulitan berkomunikasi, Jongin. Mengertilah dan harusnya, kau itu berterimakasih bodoh."

Yixing mengedipkan matanya dan menelusuri katalog sepatu dalam diam. Bulan depan, Jongin akan di bawa ke Jepang karena dia harus casting disana sebagai pemeran pendukung yang cukup penting didalam sebuah film yang berstatus Go Internasional dan akan di siar di berbagai bioskop di belahan dunia terutama asia. Yixing tahu betapa pentingnya berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang mengingat Jongin akan tinggal disana beberapa bulan. Yixing tahu semua itu, tapi yang dia bingungkan adalah, apakah mengkhawatirkan hal itu merupakan tugas Joonmyun?

Benar, dia leader.

Membalik halaman terakhir, mata sibuk meneliti berbagai topi model terbaru, perhatian Yixing tiba tiba teralihkan dan melihat Joonmyun masuk ke dorm bersama Sehun.

Wajah Sehun tersenyum senang menunjukkan eyesmilenya pada semua orang. Joonmyun pun begitu, hanya saja senyumnya terkesan normal dan tidak terlihat kekanakan seperti Sehun. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya membuat Kyungsoo yang sibuk menonton drama menoleh kearahnya.

"Hai hyung. Lihat ini!" Sehun memamerkan casing hp nya yang terbaru. Yixing sedikit penasaran dan menyipitkan matanya melihat benda berwarna hitam dengan corak sederhana dan ada lambang brand terkenal disana. Yixing sedikit terdiam.

Dia butuh waktu seminggu untuk mengumpulkan uang demi membeli casing itu dan Sehun mendapatkannya dalam waktu 45 menit.

"Joonmyun hyung yang membelikannya. Tapi aku gak minta kok! Ehehe." Sehun tersenyum lagi.

Oh. Sudah dia duga.

"Tapi, gimana keadaanmu Sehun? Kau gak apa kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapikan anak rambut Sehun yang menghalangi dahinya.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Seperti biasa, aku hanya kecapekan dan sedikit demam, tapi Joonmyun hyung agak berlebihan."

Tipikal Joonmyun.

Yixing merasa harus mengambil katalog lain untuk dilihat, atau mungkin komik untuk menaikkan moodnya yang terkesan datar. Dia berjalan pelan menuju kamar Joonmyun-Sehun mengingat Sehun adalah kolektor komik.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu pelan dan langkahnya tidak akan berhenti di ambang pintu jika dia tidak melihat pemandangan ini.

Joonmyun menangis, tepat di atas kasurnya.

Yixing menutup pintu dan duduk disebelah Joonmyun membuat Joonmyun mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Hyung...kau gak apa?" Yixing membiarkan katalog yang tadi ia baca terjatuh kekolong kasur. Tangannya lebih memilih untuk merangkul Joonmyun.

Joonmyun tidak sanggup menahan dan menumpahkan air matanya sambil menunduk menahan suaranya.

"Hyung...kau kenapa?" Tanya Yixing.

Joonmyun tidak menjawab sampai Yixing memegang kedua bahu Joonmyun agar menghadapnya.

"Yixing...kau harus janji tidak memberi tahu siapapun."

Yixing diam dan lagi lagi tidak memunculkan ekspresi apapun selain menatap manik hitam milik Joonmyun lurus.

Joonmyun menganggap itu adalah 'iya'.

"Kau...baca sendiri." Joonmyun menyerahkan kertas yang dari tadi tergeletak di sampingnya. Yixing mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan sedang satunya tetap merangkul bahu Joonmyun yang masih sedikit bergetar.

Butuh waktu 3 menit untuk Yixing memastikan apakah itu benar benar tulisan korea atau matanya sedang bermasalah...

Kanker darah. Stadium 3. Butuh sumsum yang cocok.

Yixing berkedip menyadari kalau matanya sedang baik baik saja dan yakin kalau itu adalah tulisan korea.

Yixing menatap mata Joonmyun yang sembab.

"Kapan...kau tahu hal ini hyung?"

"3 bulan lalu...dan belum separah ini."

Alasan kenapa Joonmyun bersikeras ingin kerumah sakit adalah untuk mengecek keadaannya di balik alasan mimisan Sehun. Siapa yang tidak tahu fakta bahwa jika Sehun mimisan, alasan utama adalah karena dia kecapekan. Bahkan Wufan yang terkesan cuek tahu hal itu dan hal pertama yang akan Wufan katakan adalah,

"Tidur dan kunci kamarmu. Jangan keluar sebelum waktu makan malam."

Dan yang akan Sehun lakukan adalah mengangguk lemah menuruti perkataan Wufan yang terkesan dingin tapi Yixing tahu, Wufan lah yang paling perhatian meski sikap itu tidak ditunjukkannya terang terangan.

Kembali ke Yixing yang kini tetap membisu menatap mata Joonmyun.

"Yixing--"

"Jangan katakan apapun hyung karena aku mau bicara.."

Joonmyun diam dan menatap Yixing.

"3 bulan...waktu yang cukup untuk sekedar memberitahuku hal ini, tapi kenapa hyung diam?"

"Yixing, aku--"

"Hyung, aku belum selesai." Belum selesai Joonmyun berucap, Yixing menyela.

"Hyung, hal ini tidak akan berlanjut kalau hyung mengatakannya padaku tepat setelah hyung mengetahui ini. Bahkan sedetik setelah hyung mengetahui kalau hyung menderita kanker darah!" Yixing sedikit menaikkan nadanya membuat Joonmyun memandangnya dalam diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Hyung tahu hyung sakit. Kenapa masih menutupinya dan mengkhawatirkan member lain selagi hyung butuh seseorang?!" Yixing terengah karena dadanya merasa sedikit sesak. Dia sangat jarang berteriak. Emosinya juga jarang ia perlihatkan. Maka itu, kini dadanya terasa agak sakit dan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut.

"Kenapa hyung?! Apa ini karena status leader yang hyung sandang?! Kalau iya biar aku mengusulkan diri untuk menggantikanmu. Aku gak keberatan,sama sekali."

Yixing merasa sedikit tenang setelah tangan Joonmyun menyentuh pipinya.

"Yixing...boleh hyung bicara?" Joonmyun tersenyum sangat tipis dan terlihat benar benar lelah sekarang. Yixing menunduk merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa itu harus kau? Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu Yixing?" Tanya Joonmyun lemah.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan berdiri kasar, memandang Joonmyun tidak percaya.

"Jawab hyung." Tuntut Joonmyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah pergi meninggalkan Joonmyun dan membanting pintu kamar Joonmyun-Sehun membuat seisi member melihatnya bingung.

Yixing tidak tahu, selagi dia melangkah cepat di tangga menuju kamarnya dan Wufan, Joonmyun menangis disana.

Joonmyun menangis bukan karena dia merasakan sakit luar biasa ditubuhnya. Dia menangis karena menyesal.

Kenapa saat itu tidak aku beritahu dia?

Kenapa tidak aku biarkan dia melakukan sesuatu untukku?

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dalam hal ini?

Yixing, maafkan hyung.

Kata kata itu terngiang di benak Joonmyun membuatnya merasa lebih terpuruk dari sebelumnya...

Dan Yixing tidak tahu hal itu.

2 jam setelahnya, Yixing masih duduk dikasur, masih dengan kebisuannya, masih dengan pandangan nanarnya, namun tidak dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dikedua pipinya merusak wajah tampan tanpa cela miliknya.

Yixing marah.

Kenapa Joonmyun tidak memberitahunya seolah dia orang asing? Ini adalah Yixing! Member yang paling dekat dengannya. Member yang bahkan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dipergantian hari. Apa Joonmyun tidak menganggap Yixing sedikit spesial dari yang lain? Atau...

Apa hanya Yixing yang menganggap Joonmyun demikian?

Apa Joonmyun tidak menyadari perasaannya? Atau...

Apa karena Yixing tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan ekspresinya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan ketika Baekhyun memberinya kue ulang tahun?

Yixing ingat ketika itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan full teeth smilenya dan pandangan penuh arti untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan Yixing tahu Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun melalui pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa seperti itu? Mungkin...

Tidak ada member yang tahu tentang perasaannya termasuk orang itu.

Memikirkan kenyataan itu hanya membuat dada Yixing bertambah sesak. Kini gertakan keras dengan bibir terkatupnya semakin menampakkan betapa kesal dirinya. Bukan, bukan kesal terhadap Joonmyun yang menurutnya tidak menyadari perasaannya. Dia kesal terhadap dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Ini bukan hanya perasaan marah...lebih cenderung ke perasaan...kecewa mungkin?

Tapi perasaan penyesalan juga ada. Menyesal karena sudah membentak Joonmyun dan meninggalkannya di bawah sendirian dikamarnya ketika Yixing tahu betul kalau Joonmyun butuh seseorang untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sekarang sedang ketakutan dan lemah.

Yixing berdiri dan mengusap air matanya kasar.

Dia melangkah turun menuju kamar Joonmyun-Sehun. Tapi sebelum tangannya mencapai kenop pintu, Suara bariton Sehun menghentikannya.

"Hyung. Joonmyun hyung gak ada disana. Dia baru aja keluar."

Yixing menatap Sehun.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya. Pikirannya mulai kalut.

"Gak tahu. Dia cuma bilang mau melihat bintang diluar."

Melihat bintang. Diluar.

Kedengaran normal jika itu Kyungsoo atau Luhan yang bicara. Tapi ini Joonmyun. Apalagi setelah kejadian dikamar tadi.

'Melihat bintang diluar' terdengar ambigu ditelinga Yixing.

Tanpa melihat pandangan bingung dari Wufan yang baru saja menemani Tao mandi, Yixing bergegas keluar dorm. Tanpa jaket kulit yang biasa dia pakai. Tanpa membawa handphone ataupun dompet.

Tujuannya cuma satu.

Taman ditepi sungai han malam hari.

Bukan karena insting Yixing tahu dimana lokasi Joonmyun. Tapi Joonmyun pernah berkata, melihat pemandangan malam hari dimusim dingin paling bagus di tepi sungai han.

Dan itu hanya mereka yang tahu.

Mengingat kini jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Yixing sudah tahu kalau yang akan dia jumpai hanyalah kesunyian...kecuali seseorang yang berjalan pelan disana yang terus menjauhinya.

Itu Joonmyun.

Dengan langkah cepat sedikit berlari, Yixing mendekati Joonmyun dan meraih bahunya dari belakang.

Yixing membalik tubuh Joonmyun dengan nafas terengah engah membuat uap mengepul keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!!"

10 detik tanpa ada yang bersuara, membuat Yixing mulai tenang mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kali ini Joonmyun bertanya sambil menahan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Hyung sendiri?"

Orang akan tertawa melihat pemandangan ini.

Yixing yang tidak tahu cara mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Joonmyun yang terkesan dewasa dan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang tidak Yixing sadari.

Perbedaan ini yang membuat mereka terus menumbuhkan perasaan sayang di hati masing masing. Meski dada terasa ingin meledak karena terlalu lama memendam dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman seperti ini, tapi mereka memilih membiarkan hal seperti itu terus berlanjut.

Karena inilah mereka.

Bukan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang terang terangan.

Bukan Sehun-Luhan yang suka menghabiskan waktu berdua diluar dorm demi 2 gelas bubble tea sederhana.

Bukan Wufan-Tao yang saling melindungi satu sama lain dengan cara yang berbeda.

Bukan Jongin-Kyungsoo yang memiliki hobi menghabiskan waktu berdua didapur hanya karena Kyungsoo memasak masakan berdasarkan resep di blog seorang Chef.

Juga bukan Chen-Xiumin yang terlihat benar benar lucu ketika mereka tertawa bersama terhadap hal yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu...

Ini adalah Joonmyun-Yixing, yang tidak tahu cara mengapresiasikan perasaan kedalam tindakan.

Dan tidak menyadari bahwa kini perasaan itu perlahan lahan merembes keluar seiring berjalannya waktu ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan menghirup udara malam hari Seoul dimusim dingin dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain.

"Karena inilah kami"...

Note from author:

another EXO ffn from SMA version of me~

hope you guys enjoy it and pardon typos bad grammars

this ffn is posted originally, no edit...


End file.
